The invention relates to vision testing apparatus and methods and more particularly to apparatus and methods for testing temporal resolution of vision in a human subject. Temporal resolution of vision is a measure of the patient's ability to perceive rapid temporal variations in some aspect of visual stimulus.
It has now been found that measurement of temporal resolution of vision enables detection and diagnosis of certain diseases such as multiple sclerosis and others. Assessment of temporal resolution of vision is also important in assessing the adequacy of vision when testing the ability of a subject to cope with certain oculomotor or recognition tasks. In these connections, it has also been found advantageous to be able to prepare a map showing how the subject's temporal resolution varies over his visual field.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide improved apparatus and methods for measuring temporal resolution in a human subject.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved methods and apparatus for measuring the variations of temporal resolution in a subject's visual field.